Songs In A Name
by elin2002
Summary: Puck sits down to write about his children.
1. Prologue

_**(I don't own Glee, if I did Rachel and Puck would have stayed together sophomore year LOL)**_

_**Prologue**_

Everyone knows the story of how my oldest Beth got her name, so I won't bring you through the drama my friends still call 'Babygate'.

What you may not know is since Beth I've had four more children. Different woman than Beth's mother. And this time around we're married and living in New York. My wife is a very talented actress and musician and I'm a successful musician who tours when the kids are off from school for the summer so they and my wife can sometimes come out on the road with me.

The hardest things I've ever done in my life is give Beth up for adoption, and the second was seeing the woman I love get on a train to New York not once but twice. The first time I couldn't tell her how I felt because Finn decided not to tell her until they pulled up to the damn station and broke her heart so all I could do is make a heart with my fingers as she cried on the train as it pulled away. After she came back she was busy with preparations for college and I volunteered to be the one to put her on the train for the second time with no one else and chickened out on telling her how I felt instead I told her to call me if she needed anything at all.

I got luck that when she graduated she gave me a chance and we married 6 months after we started dating. Our wedding was filled with excitement and romance, we had the best wedding band our group carrying on the tradition of being such performed hits from our high school days, oldies, and songs we sang together. We all joked that it was better than Shue's wedding because we were all now legal to drink (not that we didn't sneak it there). Our flower girls were Beth and Coach Sue's little girl Robin, while Quinn and Sam held our rings.

We were 25 when we had our first child together and we chose to continue the tradition of using song lyrics and titles as inspiration for our child's name.

A I now right this I'm a husband and father of five beautiful children and their stories continue through the chapters of my life up until now.


	2. Chapter 1- Hey Jude

_**(I don't own Glee, if I did Rachel and Puck would have stayed together sophomore year LOL)**_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

And anytime you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, Hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, oh!

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, Hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, Hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, Hey Jude  


Ah, my oldest son Jude Noah. Now he is named after the old Beatles song _'Hey Jude'_. I was a little apprehensive about giving him my first name as his middle name but Rachel convinced me as she was always able to do that—convince me to do stuff that wasn't really what I wanted to do but knew it would make her happy so I did it. The last time she convinced me to do something was when I was singing in clubs around and she recorded me and said that I should send it to some of the record companies around town. So I did it. Nothing happened for about a month and then I got a call from someone and was signed a few weeks later. Don't get me wrong I have convinced Rachel to do things over the years too, like audition for a show that she was sure she wouldn't get, oh don't give me that look I always knew she would get it she was just concerned about what would happen if she happened to get pregnant during the run. Thank goodness the role was for a pregnant chick or my ass would have been toast.

When we found out she was pregnant we were extremely happy but also scared because neither one of us knew much about kids. Sure I already had one but I wasn't there for the day to day I was more of a cool uncle to Beth than a true father but that was what I agreed to when I gave her up, and I helped raise my sister but I could always pass the hard stuff with her back to my mom. So we had everything prepared to the T, come on I'm married to Rachel the Queen of Organization. Our friends gave her a baby shower, then add into the fact that this was the first grandchild for Rachel's parents and the first that my mother would actually get to be involved with Jude was spoiled from the time he was microscopic.

His birth was a little dramatic, of course with us as parents why wouldn't he be born on stage after the theater cleared out after a matinée performance. She had been in labor all morning but we thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions cause that's what they told us the night before at the hospital when we went at 3am. So there we were Rach's next to last performance, she was supposed to do that night as well before she went on maternity leave and she broke her water just as she took her bow. I rush up to the stage, the stage manager asks if there is a doctor in the house; 2,000 people and not one stinking doctor, mid-wife, or some other medical professional really?! When they called for someone in the next theater who shows up Karofsky? Yeah he's a paramedic and was seeing whatever was playing next door that night with his boyfriend. To say he and us were shocked is the understatement of the frickin' year.

"Geeze, Berry can you do anything off stage?" He tried to joke with her God Bless him.

"Oh shut up David! Please will you just get this thing out of me and don't drop him like a football from high school?"

"Rachel, I will not drop your child but I do need you to push okay?" Said Karofsky.

"Noah, you are never touching me again!"

"Okay Babe."

"So how's everyone else?" Asked Karofsky waiting for Rachel's next contraction to start.

"Good Finn's in the military, Santana's in LA with Mercedes, Britt, Mike, and Tina…"

"Oh good God! Really you wait until right now to play 'High School Reunion' I'm having a baby here so unless you are telling me to push SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shared an amused smirk with Karofsky before helping Rachel bare down and soon Jude Noah Puckerman entered the world on the stage of that theater. That day Karofsky became a good friend to us and was welcomed into our inner circle that was pretty large for an inner circle but we always joked that the girls went with Rachel and the boys were mine.

It didn't take long for the song 'Hey Jude' to become the lullaby of choice for our child it seemed to be the only one that would calm him down probably because we played it so often when we found out it was a boy and decided on his name. In fact that's the way it's been with all of our kids. The songs they're named for became their lullabies and they grew to appreciate the music and times from which they came.

My oldest son is now 7 and he is every bit as mischievous as I was at that age. Rachel seems exasperated most of the time with his explanations of why he gets into trouble at school and one time he said 'Because Mommy I'm a badass.' If the looks I got from my wife could kill well let's just say I wouldn't be writing this out for you guys. Needless to say we're at school _a lot_ for that one. My mother finds it funny saying I'm reaping what I sewed many years before. And if I'm not careful my youngest son will be the air-tight seal in my coffin.

Luckily Jude was the only one of our children not born in the hospital and by the time our next child came Karofsky was a licensed mid-wife who helped us deliver the other 3 we've had. Every time we go into labor he likes to remind us that Rachel said she was never going to let me touch her, yeah that lasts the medically induced 6 week period while she heals from giving birth. Yup I'm dead but am I taking this paragraph out as Mercedes would say Hell to the no.

It's bedtime and even though he's 7 years old my little badass still likes me to sing his song to him to help him sleep.


	3. Chapter 2- Sweet Caroline

_**(I don't own Glee, if I did Rachel and Puck would have stayed together sophomore year LOL)**_

_Where it began  
I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became a summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

Hands  
Touching hands  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I

Look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two  


_And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?_

One  
Touching one  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh no no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I've believed they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good

Two years after Jude was born my third child my Sweet Sweet Caroline. My second little girl born in the hospital during a blizzard to end all blizzards on the last night of Hanukah that year. Karofsky delivered her while we watched one of the many holiday specials played on the room's TV. She came out with a set of lungs on her that didn't end until we all started humming 'Sweet Caroline' Yup my third child is named after the first song I ever sang to her mother in Glee Club.

Jude like the rest of us were enamored with the little screaming bundle from the moment we brought her home. Although when she started crying he was the first to run out of the room covering his ears saying 'Not it' my fault. I said it a couple times to Rachel not realizing he was now in the mimic stage so then he says it and I get the dirty looks and the dirty baby. I wouldn't change those moments for the world I just wish they were a little less smelly.

The Glee men including Shue all have said they'll help when she starts to date. We have it planned that that night we'll all sit in the living room with our bats and other dangerous equipment and scare the boy who dares to try and make me a grandfather before I'm 60 although with Beth being born when we were 16 I could very well be one but then again she knows better than to do that Shelby, Quinn, and I put the fear of babies into her young. Plus a couple nights babysitting her siblings and she vowed it the best birth control ever. Kind of how we felt when Quinn and I sat for Shue's crazy sister in law. Don't get me wrong now the kids are well behaved most of the time it's just that night Sam and I loaded Jude up on so much sugar and soda he was still bouncing when we got home later from dinner and a movie that I ended up staying up with him until about 2 when he finally crashed. Hey I don't want to be a grandfather yet I had to do something and my friend was more than willing to help since he's married to Quinn now and doesn't want a grandbaby running around just yet either.

Personality wise my little firecracker is a mischievous little diva. She's the best combination of me and Rachel, and now that she's 5 Jude doesn't mind having her around him. In fact they gang up on us when they are so inclined. But like her mother don't tick her off, instead of Rachel-esque storm outs in high school my little darling kicks you then storms out. We've tried to stop her but when strangers approach she kind of comes in handy.

In the press people always ask if our kids know what we do for a living. Of course they do, but they also know of the security home provides. One of us is always home. Show season for Rachel is usually year round. She gets the kids up, dressed, fed, and off to school in the mornings and then while she's at work I put them to bed at night.

Caroline defiantly keeps us on our toes and loves when she receives clothes from best friend in the world Uncle Kurt. He spoils all of my kids but a little more I notice with Caroline, maybe it's cause he's around her more or maybe it's because she's a girl who knows, but every time he comes over I get worried about how much closet space she has.

My little girl is a perfectionist. Only kid in her kindergarten class to color inside the lines and if she doesn't she starts a new page. It annoyed the teacher at first, but now she purposely gives her an extra page. We all tease her about it and luckily she take just as well as she can dish it out. Trust me this kid has been gathering dirt on all of us since the day she was born.

I don't know what she's going to be when she grows up because she goes from wanting to be like Rachel to wanting to be like me to any and everything in a matter of seconds. But I guess that's a little kid's prerogative. She maybe a little diva and prefers to wear dresses 85% of the time but she can be a little tomboy who loves sports all the same. If she hears that us guys are going to the park to shoot hoops or throw the football around she usually comes along which unfortunately caused problems last time. Luckily it was my fault and an accident. I gently tossed the frisbee to her she caught it…with her face. My 4 year old baby and went home with a shiner, my wife was pissed at first. I slept on the couch for 2 nights.

My Sweet Caroline is a badass diva.


	4. Chapter 3- Ob-La-Di

_**(I don't own Glee, if I did Rachel and Puck would have stayed together sophomore year LOL)**_

_Desmond has a barrow in the market place  
Molly is the singer in a band  
Desmond says to Molly, "Girl I like your face"  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand_

Ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on

Desmond takes a trolley to the jewelry store  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring  
Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing

Ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on

In a couple of years they have built a home, sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones

Happy ever after in the market place  
Desmond lets the children lend a hand  
Molly stays at home and does her pretty face  
And in the evening she still sings it with the band

Yeah, ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on

In a couple of years they have built a home, sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones, hey

Happy ever after in the market place  
Molly lets the children lend a hand  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening she's a singer with the band

Yeah, ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on  
Yeah, ob-la-di, ob-la-da life goes on brah  
La la how the life goes on

_And if you want some fun take ob-la-di-bla-da_

Now it's time for my youngest two, they're twins. Born during a hurricane. Oh yeah Karofsky was thrilled when that call came in.

Blaine was at the apartment helping Rachel with Jude and Caroline while I was on my way home from Connecticut after having a visit with Beth. The twins weren't due for another 2 weeks. So Rachel told me to go thinking we had plenty of time.

Shortly after I got home the hurricane hit and Rachel started to have contractions. I called Karofsky.

"Yeah?"

"Wow, Man nice greeting."

"Yeah sorry I was chatting with my mother."

"Fun, she still on ya to screw a girl?"

"Yup. 'Just try it David you never know this could be a phase.'"

"That's a long damn phase, Bro."

"No shit. So what's up?"

"Uh, has the hurricane hit you yet?"

"Dude, I live like two blocks from you. Oh crap she's in labor, huh."

"So do you think McKinley can win this year?" Karofsky had to laugh at Puck's question.

"Why can't your kids be born when we aren't in the middle of one the worst storms the area has seen in a decade?"

"Because they like to act like Zombies. There's no on the road we'll make it 30 minutes quicker."

"I'll meet you outside."

"I'm calling an ambulance for her because there's no taxis around."

"I'll be there in a couple."

"Thanks Bro."

"No problem. By the way who's watching Jude and the Munchkin Princess?"

"Blaine and Kurt. They're going over there until Rachel comes home."

"Okay."

After hanging up with Karofsky, Puck dialed 911 and had an ambulance sent to the building. Luckily the team that came out was a former partner of Karofsky's so they had no problem letting him into the ambulance with us.

Three hours later Desmond and Molly Puckerman entered the world two minutes apart. Rachel declared us done having kids, which was fine with me five was plenty. Everyone was curious where the kids' names came from. Truth be told they are from the song _'Ob-La-Di (Life Goes On)_ and Desmond and Molly are married in it but we liked the song.

So here I am 32 and I have five kids ages 2-16. I know major ranger there, but when you start young like I did there's going to be a gap. The twins are calm more inclined to observe right now than to join in the chaos and craziness of their siblings. And just like their siblings they are spoiled by their aunts and uncles. Even Karofsky or Uncle Dave as the little ones call him has gotten in on the spoiling of my kids. We don't have Godparents in our faith so everyone takes turns 'guiding' the kids.

Their personalities haven't formed enough for me to say this one is this and that one is like that, but they are hell raisers at 3 am let me tell you. As I write this they are holding up their toys to play with me. So I must go play Nerf® Ball with my two year olds.

The End


End file.
